


Day 2- Sun/Moon

by TheEruditeGrammacist



Series: Erudite's Bumbleby Week 2018 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Bumbleby Week 2018, F/F, First Meetings, Mythology - Freeform, well not really Greek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEruditeGrammacist/pseuds/TheEruditeGrammacist
Summary: The story of how the Sun and the Moon fell in love. Remnant Mythology AU





	Day 2- Sun/Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed doing this whole "mythology storyteller" writing style. I might return to it later.

Not many people are super religious these days. But this world’s been around for a long time. Long enough that people have invented all sorts of gods. But I believe that at least four of them are actually real.

You’re here to ask me about them, right? I’ve always loved talking about them. Telling their myths to anyone who was willing to listen. And between you and me, maybe a few people who weren’t. 

Let’s start off with one of the first ones. This one’s a bit romantic, though, if that sort of thing isn’t for you. It is? Good. It’s one of my favorites. This is the story of why the moon sometimes appears during the day. It first happened when the Moon Goddess and the Sun Goddess met and fell in love.

Our story begins with the Sun Goddess, a beautiful, bright, dragon-riding warrior named Yang. She lived on an island in the clouds, a small Patch of land at the edge of the world. Living with her was her family: her father, Taiyang, the god of Day; her uncle, Qrow, god of death and misfortune, reaper of mortal souls; and her sister, Ruby, Death’s apprentice, a smaller reaper who accompanied Qrow as he led departed souls to the Underworld. 

Each day, as the world started to wake, Yang would mount her twin dragons, Ember and Celica, to her Sun Chariot and ride across the world. As she rode, she fought the Creatures of Grimm, spawn of the Demon Queen Salem that Night’s darkness had let creep into the world. Everywhere she went, she brought her father’s Daylight to the mortals below, blessing all with her light. Under her bright sunbeams, plants and crops flourished, the Grimm became weak and scared, bandits fled into the shadows, and the mortals all rejoiced. 

And as Yang rode, she pursued her mother, Raven, Goddess of Night and Patron to Thieves. But Raven endlessly eluded her. Raven, the malevolent force that brought darkness and fear to the mortals, cared not for Yang. She cared not that the darkness she brought allowed the Grimm to thrive, allowed villages to be ransacked by bandits. She wanted only to run, run from her daughter, from her former husband. And so she ran across the world each night, bringing with her darkness, fear, and Grimm.

And so, each and every day, Yang flew her dragons through the sky, pursuing her mother, and her mother eluded her. And the Seasons picked sides in the chase between the two. Sun and Neptune, the Gods of Summer, assisted Yang in her chase, allowing her an easy and lengthy flight across the sky. But when Winter arrived, the God of Winter, a cold being known only as Schnee, who profited from the misery of the mortals, hindered her path. He shortened the time she could fly, and sent his daughters Weiss and Winter to impede her flight. Now, we know that Weiss, the Goddess of Ice, would later join Yang, and Winter, Goddess of Blizzards and Winter Storms, would later desert her father for service to the War God, Lord Ironwood. But those are two other stories entirely.

Let’s get back to the story at hand. Now, I’ve told you about how Yang pursued Raven, and how Raven always seemed to be where Yang wasn’t. She spread her darkness in the Sun’s light’s absence. But not all hope was lost for the mortals. For whenever the Night came, so did the Moon. The Moon Goddess was a dark, powerful warrior named Blake, who prowled in the darkness brought on by the Night, her own, more quiet light bringing hope to the despairing mortals, fighting off the Grimm as they awaited the Sun’s arrival.

And so was the cycle of day and night. Each day, Yang would ride across the sky, bringing light and smiting Grimm, and each night, Blake would give hope to the mortals, warding off the Grimm until dawn. 

Late one day, early into Spring, a group of traveling merchants was on their way through the Emerald Forest, just outside of what is now known as Vale, when they were set upon by bandits. Their caravan was ransacked, and many of the merchants were killed in the struggle. The survivors were left for dead by the bandits, who retreated into the descending dusk. 

The few remaining merchants were forced to use the remains of their caravan to build a fire, in hopes that the light would be enough to stave off the Grimm for the night. Their backs against a cliff face for any hope of environmental protection, they scrambled to improvise weapons, torches, anything they could use to perhaps survive the night, but it was in vain. The Creatures of Grimm gathered around them, a pack of vicious Beowolves closing in quickly. One merchant sent one last prayer to the heavens, hoping that some miracle would save them.

A flash of moonlight answered their prayer, and the Moon Goddess appeared before them, her divine Gambol Shroud slicing through the beasts. The merchants cowered behind the goddess, huddled together in the pale glow she brought, but it was not enough. More and more Grimm pressed in on all sides, and as many as Blake cut down, twice as many rose to take their place.

But the Moon Goddess was not so easily bested. She cast many forms of herself, becoming herself a horde. But it was only enough for a stalemate. The shadow clones of the Moon Goddess fell one by one.

It was not until the last clone had fallen, and the Moon Goddess stood alone against the horde, that dawn broke over the trees. The Sun Goddess had arrived.

Yang struck the ground before Blake and the merchants with the force of an erupting volcano. The Grimm, now panicking in the Sun’s bright light, turned and fled, Yang throwing flames after them. Blake turned to the merchants.

“Go, now. Be on your way,” she said to them, and they praised the goddesses and left. 

Yang turned to Blake. “I don’t think we’ve met. I am Yang, Goddess of the Sun.”

“Everyone knows who you are, Yang,” Blake said. “I am the Moon Goddess, Blake. I help those who your light cannot reach, during the night. But I’m afraid that my light is just the pale reflection of your own.”

Yang laughed, hearing this. “Do you really think so?” she asked. “Then my own light must be a thousand times brighter than I ever knew, if one so brilliant as you sees herself as nothing more than my reflection.” 

The Moon Goddess blushed, hearing such praise. 

“Why have I never seen you before?” Yang asked, rising into the air to sit on the cliffside. Blake rose to join her.

“I’ve never been up in the sky at the same time as you,” Blake said. “I always felt like I was never needed. During the day, you are the one who travels across the sky, lighting up the world. All I can do is a dim glow at night.”

Yang drew Blake in close. “You are always needed,” she said. “What would have happened to those mortals today if not for you? If you were to leave the sky for even a moment, the entire world would feel the loss.” With that, she drew Blake into an embrace.

“And if you ever do come out during the day, feel free to stick around. I don’t often get company as I travel, and seeing you would light up my voyage more than ever before.” And with that, Yang departed, resuming her voyage across the world.

From that day on, Blake traversed the sky not just at night, but often in the day, as well. If you ever see the Moon up in the sky when it’s light out, then that’s Blake, going up to visit with Yang, and keeping her company on her long, daily voyage.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I kinda wanted to show more of the "falling-in-love" part, but as I was researching myths to work on this style, I realized how many Greek "romance" myths are kind of rapey. So... not doing that.


End file.
